


trial and error

by KnotOnYourLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, F/M, but no actual knotting, oblique references to knotting, the point of the fic is that knotting did not occur tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotOnYourLife/pseuds/KnotOnYourLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochi and Kaden discover some difficulties, but Orochi is quick-thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trial and error

If there was anything almost immediately obvious about Orochi, it was that she didn't give up. Indeed, to certain members of the Hoshido camp it seemed that she pushed certain things too far at all times, but she had charm and wiles enough to extract herself from most situations. It came to a surprise to Kaden, therefore, that Orochi would choose such an intimate moment to, seemingly, forfeit the encounter.

Hands on his shoulders, she stared him in the eye - there was a look of steel there, decidedly less sultry than the expressions she'd made leading up to this encounter. He stared back, searchingly, unsure as to how to proceed. She sighed, pulling off and away from him, crossing her legs and adjusting her hair. "Kaden. This isn't working."

For all of the differences between human and kitsune culture, those words seemed like they could only have one meaning. Kaden scrabbled up and onto all fours, digging his claws into the mattress with lowered ears. "What!? You don't mean--... I was that bad? That you'd end this? I--... I don't know what to say!"

Orochi looked at him with light surprise. "What? I think you're jumping to conclusions. We should try again, but... I think I need to do some research, first."

"Research?"

"There are legends, aren't there? Of kitsune women wandering from the village, seducing human men..."

"Well, that... I don't know how much of a _legend_ it is, but it does happen..."

"How often is it that the opposite is true? Is it common for a male kitsune to wander between humans?"

"I don't know if _I_ know of any examples, I mean, this is the first time that I've done it, so--... _eep_?"

Kaden was stopped in his speech, somewhat forcibly, by Orochi approaching and taking hold between his legs in a _decidedly_ unsexual manner. Again was that stare - no, a _glare_. Kaden was quite sure he wouldn't have been able to move, regardless of where Orochi's hands were. "I've seen your animal form in battle - we all have. However, I wasn't expecting your body to retain these characteristics outside of battle..." She let go, reaching up to ruffle his hair, instead. "But you have these ears, right? So I suppose I should have guessed, or at least thought about it more. Even with a pretty face such as yours, humans and kitsune are... _different_."

"I'm not sure I know what you--"

Again, that _grip_. "Humans aren't built to take something like _this_ , Kaden. Wild animals have many tricks and characteristics to ensure successful copulation... you might not be wild, but you're still an animal, huh."

"I'm still not sure I really understand... are humans that different? I haven't really--... I don't have that much _experience_ with them, so--..."

"It's too _big_ , Kaden! Is it that hard to understand!? I could give you a full lesson in human biology, but I don't think I can make it plainer than that." She moved to the side, retrieving her overclothes. "Still, I'm sure something can be done about it. I'm not sure who I could ask, but this can't be the _first_ instance of--..." Trailing off, her eyes lit up in a way that Kaden wasn't sure he liked.

"... Yes?"

"Perhaps this _is_ the first instance. There could be valuable research here, Kaden...! That sounds kind of bothersome, though. So you wouldn't mind putting the hours in for me, would you?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean, but... sure?"

Orochi left the tent that night chuckling to herself, and Kaden found it hard to get to sleep afterwards.

@@@@@

On being invited back to Orochi's tent, Kaden had felt that frisson of excitement once more. It hadn't worked out the last time, but maybe _this_ time...? He was surprised, however, to find that her possessions had been pushed to the edge of the tent's confines, and Orochi sat - fully clothed - with what seemed to be a variety of herbs (whole, ground, and powdered) and mixtures in front of her. _She_ seemed happy, though, hands on her hips and beaming a smile at him.

"Okay! I think I've got everything together. Anything we've forgotten, we can try another day, right?"

"Uh-huh... you say that, but... what's all this?"

"There are plenty of old wives' tales addressing this, if you know where to ask. Of course, there are a lot that are along the lines of, you know, making the male _larger_ or _longer_ or _wider_... many post-childbirth tips on how to tighten the aperture, so to speak, but it's easy enough to use those as a base and go backward. If there's a recipe to make something hard, there's also one to make it soft, right? If something can be tightened, it can totally be loosened, too! But I'm not that interested in something like that so we're going to be focusing on you first, if you don't mind. As I'm sure you wouldn't."

Kaden knelt down in front of Orochi (and her array of herbs). "So what do you want me to do?"

"I'll need you to take these, in a specific order - I'll keep track, don't worry - and I'll record the results. Were you planning on sleeping tonight? I'm sure nobody will notice if you have to go sleep in a tree for half the morning tomorrow."

"... Are you _sure_ about this?"

Orochi pressed her hands together, winking. "It's very valuable information. You'd be doing me a big, _big_ favor, Kaden."

Kaden sighed, relenting, as he took the first herb packet in hand. "If it's a favor, then..."


End file.
